


Sick Day

by WriterofGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian gets sick, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sickfic, Tim centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Damian is having an awful day that just gets better when he gets sick and Tim picks him up from school.





	Sick Day

I was feeling unwell, surrounded by the idiots that I forced to attend what they call, school. At first I thought it was because of how the children get on my nerves. Then I threw up.

In the nurse's office I was made to lay down while she called someone. I was suffering from a headache, nausea, and chilling when Drake came. It couldn't be Grayson, or Pennyworth it had to be him.

"How are you feeling? Dick called me to come and get you because I was closer." Drake explained.

"I'm fine." I said as I tried to keep my teeth from gnashing on each other.

"How is he really?" Drake turned as he asked the nurse. Traitor!

"He's got a low grade fever. A few days of rest and he'll be right as rain." The nurse told Drake. How is rain right?

We left the so called institute of learning. I tried to relax as Drake handed me an empty large coffee cup, no doubt from that morning.

"Just in case." He told me. I hate puking almost as much as Drake.

A few minutes after Drake started driving back to the manor. The cup he gave me found an unintended use. I emptied the contents of my stomach into it. Now I felt even worse and I held a cup full of my half digested breakfast.

"Okay, I'm going to pull over and so you pour it out. I have a red bull you can rinse your mouth out with." Drake said in a soothing voice.

I rolled down the window and poured it out. How was I to know that Mrs. Fredrick was driving in her convertable? That was the best thing to happen all day.

"What did I just say? I'd stop and you'd pour it out." Drake was laughing now, "You hit that hateful old blue haired lady."

We pulled over in a parking lot and Drake let me rinse out my mouth, I was glad for it even if it was Red Bull.

Drake was still laughing when we arrived at the manor. I went to bed and Titus sat right at the bottom of my covers.

Drake came up a little later baring tea and toast. "Anybody who threw vomit on Mrs. Fredrick I can bring tea to."

My headache had eased and I laughed till my sides hurt and I started to cough.

Drake stayed for awhile and we talked it was pleasant. To think all of it was brought on by Mrs Fredrick in her favorite car splattered in puke. That was the best thing that ever happened when I was with Drake.

**Author's Note:**

> Mrs. Fredrick is an OC of mine from Alone No More.


End file.
